One Chance
by Tranquil shadow
Summary: When Tom Riddle applied for Defence against Dark arts post...Dumbledore, against his better judgement, helped him to get the post. He had given him that one chance to redeem himself... But did he really use it? One shot


**One chance**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I had this sudden idea of this one shot... And just wrote it without much thought. Tell me how it is.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed this.

I started a new story called as Fragmented fate which happens in this universe.

* * *

Summary: When Tom Riddle applied for Defence against Dark arts post...Dumbledore, against his better judgement, helped him to get the post. He had given him that one chance to redeem himself. One shot

* * *

Albus had specially invited the young man before him. One Tom Riddle. He had changed, for worse...but he still maintained that mask of polite boy. Albus had seen through it in their very first meeting, yet he was failed to stop the boy's inevitable descend into darkness.

Sometimes he felt very perplexed.

'Did his passive stance done this or is this eventual fate of genius youth... to attract towards the power. To let oneself lured by dark magic...tempting...very tempting to fall in this mirage.'

Ah...Albus would know that...he still remembered that one face with all those terrible regrets...mistakes they had done in their not so innocent youth. But he learnt his lessons hard with grave loss.

Second chances...He always believed in them else he would not be here. This would be Tom's last chance. Albus had heard that he wished to teach here. He needed to discuss this with Tom. He was not blind to Tom's inclinations but he owed this chance to him. He was applying for such a position where he can easily indulge in dark arts and influence generation after generation. He kept a wary eye on the boy for all those years... But now Tom will be free... free to do anything... any and all terrible things. This was only by chance that he wanted to teach in the Hogwarts... under his watch.

'As they say, keep your friends close and enemies closer'

* * *

"Let's not pretend, Tom. We both know that is useless. "

"Professor, I know there had been some misundersta..." Albus stopped him.

"Tom, truth is clear. I know you opened the chamber of secrets. Your dark arts obsession is just waiting to cross threshold... yet I am willing to give you this chance. I will speak with the Headmaster Dippet. Here at the Hogwarts, you can begin a new life. "

"Professor, I don't know how I can prove this to you but that death was a terrible mistake. I still am deeply regret it. I am very grateful that you decided to give me this chance." Tom said sincerely.

"Tom, Student's safety is my first priority before any other thing. Keep it in mind that I'll do my best to send you in the Azkaban, if I noticed any suspicious behaviour. "Albus stared sternly at Tom.

"Sir, I give you my word that I will never let any harm befall on the Hogwarts and its people. This is my first home and I truly want to teach here. I am willing to prove that to you." Then Tom stared in Albus's eyes directly, inviting him to see the truth in his words.

As Albus used legilimency, first time he felt satisfied... If he could, he would have taken unbreakable vow but that's not possible with Tom. He would never agree to that.

As a test Tom was asked to disclose location of the chamber, which he did without hesitation. That one thing had cemented Albus's belief that this was right decision. People do deserve second chance.

"Don't waste this chance, Tom," he resisted urge to say please.

* * *

Ten years later...

He was stroking Fawkes's feathers, frown on his face deepening. There was rise of a new Dark lord. Who was that and how he missed earlier signs. When Tom joined the Hogwards, Albus had thought that now he would get some reprieve...but now this...

His earlier risk had paid off. Tom was excellent teacher, most favourite professor of the students. He kept his promise. Albus had kept hawk's eye on his all activities.

This new dark lord is mystery. People did not even know his name...unknown...unknown and dangerous threat...looming over wizarding world...what should he do?!

* * *

Tom Riddle sat in his chamber, reading interesting news about interesting new development...a new anonymous Dark lord.

He smiled, white teeth gleaming in fire light. He knew old man must be pacing somewhere, worrying over same news.

Poor fool, had he known about significance of one little diary, he would not be wondering about such mysteries. Dark magic and dark mysteries...wonderful!

After all there was such a thrill...to seat in your enemy's lair...to see them worry...knowing your plans were unfolding magnificently.

'As they say, keep your friends close and enemies closer' Tom smiled contently.

* * *

R&amp;R


End file.
